


For Forever

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reality (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Ever since Dan mentioned how much he loved how hiking made him feel back in February, Phil's wanted to surprise Dan with a trip to the Isle of Man for a week end get away





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> i've been obsessed with For Forever from Dear Evan Hansen and this was the result of that

Dan was stressed to say the least. He was a home body, an independent individual, a loner if you will. He thoroughly enjoyed his time alone. Even if ‘time alone’ now consisted of sitting in the same room as Phil, just not talking to each other. 

In order to be completely calm and at peace he needed to be alone for a few hours. No internet, not phone calls or emails, no outsider conversations. Just himself, some music, maybe a book, and his thoughts. 

He could lay on his bed, listening to calm piano and instrumental music while reading a book about philosophy or theater, for hours, his mind in a place of pure, tranquil, lonesomeness. That’s when his best ideas could bloom, like the ugly sunflowers in the corner of his room. Ideas of sketches and videos, poems no one would ever read, new t-shirt designs, web art for his channels, the whole lot. 

He’d been alone for a few days while Phil was away, writing mediocre ideas and spending more time wishing he was with Phil than taking care of himself. Then Phil came home.

He was lying in the center of his bed, arms and legs spread like a starfish, eyes staring up into the stucco pattern of the ceiling, when he heard the front door close down stairs followed by an ‘I’m home!” from his favorite voice. 

He smiled, not feeling like answering or greeting him. He knew Phil would wander upstairs to see him anyway, so he stayed put. He tilted his head and listened to the thuds of Phil’s feet going up the stairs, accompanied by the annoyed sigh as each foot hit a new step. The dropping of bags echoed through the flat, and the creak of his bedroom door opening.

He swears he can physically hear Phil’s fond smile of seeing Dan for the first time in a few days, but he doesn’t look over. Phil’s slipping off his coat, sliding his shoes from his feet and climbing onto the bed. He throws a leg over Dan and sits on his chest. 

“Hi.” Phil says, looking down at him. 

“Hello.” Dan replies, slightly breathy due to the fact there is a man sitting on him. 

Phil got off, Dan rolled onto his side, Phil did the same. They just looked at each other for a while. “Did my packages come?” he asked after a few minutes of fond looks.

“Yeah. Like 6 of them at nine am. You’re lucky I love you.” Dan said with a face of annoyance that morphed into love.

“Good.” Phil smiled. “I had an idea and wanted the things to be here by the time I got back.”

“Are you building a rocket? Because they are huge boxes.” Dan says while moving closer to Phil’s chest. 

“No.” Phil smiled and kissed the top of Dan’s head when he got settled in. “They’re some things for us for a trip that I planned.” 

“What?”

“You know how happy and free we felt up north for my birthday?” Phil whispers into Dan’s hair.

“Yeah. It was lovely to be alone with you and your family.” Dan whispers back.

“Well, my parents aren’t home all next week and said we can have the house if we wanted. So I got us hiking shoes and spring jackets, and a cooler backpack thing for a picnic, and we can rent a car and you can drive us up if you want and we can relax completely off the grid for the weekend.” Phil explained, Dan smiled as Phil explained.

“When do we leave?”

-

They spend the night filming things for their channels, taking random candid shots of each other and drafting posts, wanting things to put up randomly while they’re away. They edit 3 gaming videos, a Phil main channel video and are going to say they have meetings on the nights of liveshows. They’re planning to not be bothered by the world this weekend.

Phil orders in some groceries for the next morning. They wake up to the delivery and start to get ready. Dan packs the suitcases, Phil packs the cooler. They double check that everything in the house is off, the candles are out, and they have all the things they need. They’re out the door by 9 am and in an Uber on the way to a car rental place.

They get there, they look a little weird with 2 suitcases, 2 back packs and a cooler surrounding them and asking for a car big enough for their things. But the workers don’t ask. Dan shows his ID’s, driver's licence, and credit card while Phil picks out a car. He picks an SUV in dark grey, big enough for them and all their bags. And enough room for 2 extra people if they wanted.

Once Dan’s approved, they pack up and they’re on the road. Dan forgot how much he loved driving. He watched through the rear-view mirror as the city disappears behind them and nothing but winding country roads appear in front of them. The GPS telling them how to get to the Liverpool Ferry dock, it should only take 4 hours. 

“Somehow with you driving my car sickness isn’t that bad. I must really trust you.” Phil jokes, reaching out to grab and hold Dan’s hand. 

“I’m glad.” Dan shoots him a smile, and returns to the road.

Nothing but green fields surround them. The occasional whiff of cow shit flows through the car, but it’s a lot better than the rank smells of downtown London on a hot summer's day. They pass through small towns, Phil points at little houses with gardens and says they would live in one of them someday. The thought makes Dan’s heart smile. 

They finally stop in Liverpool at 1 pm, they pay for a ticket on the ferry and watch as their rental car is taken to the bottom level. The boat doesn’t leave for another hour or so. “Wanna get some ice cream?” Phil suggests. 

Dan nods his head in agreement and Phil leads him down the road to an ice cream shop they drove past on the way. They keep a watchful eye out for people that could know them.

Phil gets cotton candy even though Dan warned against it, seeing as he was wearing a new white shirt and it was hot as hell out. Dan however, he got his favorite. Butterscotch ripple. They paid and went back to get a spot on the boat, for a 5 hour ride.

They would be arriving at the island around 7 pm, and then at Phil’s parents house later in the night. Dan made sure to bring his portable phone charger and headphones so he could quietly look at the water and relax, while Phil planned on reading his favorite book, Ready Player One, for the hundredth time. 

-

“Phil,” Dan shook him, waking him up as they arrived. “We’re here.” 

Phil opened his eyes, they fluttered for a moment but were suddenly wide open as the ferry horn blew, signalling that they had reached their destination. Seeing the look of sheer horror on his face sent Dan into a hysterical cackle. 

“You’re so cute.” He manages to say once he’s stopped laughing at Phil.

It took a while for their car to be brought back out from the bottom of the ferry. During their wait, Dan took Phil’s hand and walked them to the railing of the dock to watch the start of the sunset. The reds and oranges ripped through the sky and bounced off the water, puffy clouds surrounded the sun, the birds chirped, the water crashed on the rocks. It was beautiful, serene, and everything Dan needed.

“I love you.” he whispered into Phil’s ear.

Phil smiled over at him and shook his head a little, “I love you, so much. You have no idea.” 

“I think I might.” Dan smiled back and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. Not caring that the random old people who lived on the island could see. It’s not like they knew them anyway.

-

Once their car was out, they began the hour journey to Phil’s parents house. Although it wasn’t really a house as much as it was like a bloody mansion. Just like their old house in Manchester, the Lester’s got a place with more rooms and space than they would ever need.

Although the house was new, and Dan had only been there a few times, it still had the feel of Phil’s old house. The same old and dusty wallpaper, the weird trinkets and family photos hanging on the walls, the damp smell mixed with whatever laundry detergent Mrs. Lester used. It was a smell he associated with home.

Walking through the front door sent him back to Manchester in 2009. Walking into Phil’s empty house for the first time, wondering where the days would take him, wondering if Phil would like him, maybe even love him one day. Then walking into it time and time again over the next year as they grew closer. Taking in the smell, calling it home, and missing it when he wasn’t there.

Now that his home is literally with Phil, he wonders what it smells like to others. If it brings them the same joy and happiness as the Lester home brings to him. All the memories, the friendship, the love.

Part of him wants to go back to 2009. He wants to reminisce in the new feeling of love. He wants to go back and enjoy the happy time that him and Phil had a little longer before life got so hectic. 

Part of him knows that this next week can be just that, only a lot more loving. 8 years have gone by since the first time he met Phil. 8 years of constant love and support. 8 years of cuddles and kisses, safe talks, plans for the future, and hopefulness. 8 years of a wonderful career that’s only getting better. 

They placed their bags on the floor, kicked off their shoes, hung their coats in the closet by the door, and locked it. In the kitchen they put all their food for the week away. Snacks, lunch meats that some how managed to stay cold in the cooler all day, bread, cereal, drinks, and even some wine that Dan managed to sneak in. 

Walking hand in hand to the room that was considered theirs, not just Phil's. Phil’s parents knew just how serious both their children’s relationships were at the time of their move, so they got them rooms with enough space for 2. 

Dan unpacked his things, placing all his clothes in drawers. “I’ve been looking for this shirt for months, what the fuck?” Dan said, pulling his thermal zip up shirt from a drawer. 

“Remember you fell down the hill and mum washed all your stuff for you? It must have been left here.” Phil yelled from the bathroom as he unpacked all their hygiene essentials. 

Phil returned to the room with his glasses on, hair pushed back, and no pants. Just a black shirt and some underwear. Getting under the covers, he maneuvers himself out of his underwear and throws them across the room. 

Dan remembers the first time he saw Phil do that. His jaw hitting the floor and Phil saying, “what? I feel too constricted when I wear bottoms to bed.”

Now he’s used to it. Doing almost the same, sleeping in underwear and no shirt, claiming, “I don’t like anything touching my neck while I sleep.”

-

They wake up in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the windows. The feeling of Phil’s arms still wrapped around him and Phil’s breath against the back of his neck as they spoon. 

There’s nowhere else he’d rather be. Just him and Phil in the comfort of their bed, alone, dead to the world, with nothing on their minds but how wonderful it is to just be them. Tangled in limbs and pressed together to the point where they aren’t sure where one body ends and the other begins. It’s perfect.

They don’t get up. They lie in bed together, kissing and cuddling like it’s the first and the last time they’ll get to do so. Dan’s whole mind is blank. He doesn't care about his job or responsibilities, he doesn’t give a fuck about anything else apart from the fact he’s blissfully happy in the arms of the man he loves. 

At some point the kissing stops and the rumbling of tummies begins. “Let’s got get some breakfast, I’m sure we’ll still love each other when we’re full.” Phil suggests. 

They throw on pajama bottoms and make the trek down stairs to make some cereal and coffee. Phil’s parents have a breakfast bar, it brings back memories of all the mornings they spent together in Manchester, all the internet news’ filmed, all the weird shit he did to the counter, and all the times Phil laughed at the weird shit he did to the counter. 

“You literally brought your own box of cereal and you’re still taking a bowl of mine?” Dan whines. 

“You have enough cereal here to feed ten people Dan, I think you can sacrifice some cereal to your husband.” Phil says before taking a big spoonful of the delicious nutty cereal Dan loves.

“I’ll sacrifice my husband all right. I’ll throw you off the fucking cliff during our hike tomorrow, you twat.” Dan huffs into his bowl.

Phil just laughs and kisses him on the cheek. “Love you too, Bear.” 

-

They walked to Lunch that day at a small restaurant in town. Phil's been there a handful of times when they've visited, every time he's recognised not as amazingphil, but by “aren't you Catherine's little boy?” to which he says yes and Dan smiles because it's so cute.

They order fish and chips and sit out on the patio, watching the water. It’s an oddly sunny day for the middle of June, the mist that normally fills the streets and waterfronts has disappeared, and it's picture perfectly beautiful.

“What did you want to do tonight?” Phil asks between bites.

“Let's watch an old movie and cuddle in front of the fire.” Dan says with his hand covering his mouth that was full of food. “Its supposed to get chilly tonight anyway. Which will be good for our hike tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Phil answers with a smile. 

The walk back consists of the two of them holding hands and bumping arms as they walk along. For two people who've been madly in love and side by side for the last 8 years, they still act like kids with their first crushes in school. 

The first time Dan went to the Isle of Man with Phil, he was scared out of his mind of what people would think, of who would notice them, of the things people would say. But everyone in the small town loved them. They didn't care that they were internet celebrity's or that they were together. It was just little Phil Lester, who they've known for years, and the love of his life, enjoying alone time in a small town where they could be whoever they wanted.

Over the hill to Phil's parents home, the sun shines down on them, it's hot but bearable. At the top, before the driveway, they stop and take in the view. The perfect blue sky that wraps around them and the equally beautiful blue water. 

“Look at it. Its perfect!” Dan almost shrieks in his amazement. But Phil's not looking at the water. 

“Yeah. You are.” He says, his grip on Dan's hand growing tighter. 

Dan turns to look at him and shake his head in his awkwardness, never knowing how to take a compliment from Phil. But Phil drops his hand and holds Dan’s face still instead, kissing him right in the middle of the open field with the beauty of the world surrounding them.

“I love you.” Dan tells him. “This trip is the best idea you've ever had.” 

“No, I think talking to you for the first time was the best one.” He says, displaying a cheeky smile upon seeing the blush on Dan's cheeks deepen. “I mean, look where it's taken us. We have the best lives we could have ever imagined, and we have them together. For forever.”

“Oh my god, you're too cute. Come on.” Dan says, pulling him down the drive and towards the house. 

-

They don't make it to the couch that night like they thought they would. No, they end up in their room, under the sheets for hours. There's always been something about Phil telling Dan how much he means to him that suddenly makes all his clothes disappear. 

The sun sets at some point, the stars and the moon replacing it. They Illuminated the sea and their room in a glorious white glow. 

Dan's lying on the bed with Phil in his arms, resting his beautiful head on Dan's bare chest. He takes the opportunity to run his hands through Phil's hair, pushing it out of the way. The light coming through the window lands perfectly across Phil, displaying his perfectly pale and freckle-covered back. 

The best part is seeing Phil look up at him and his blue eyes becoming vastly more blue in the light. How did he get so lucky? How did he manage to get a person who loves him, complements him in every aspect of life, who is also the most beautiful creature on the earth, to be his for forever?

But then again Phil can wonder the same thing. Heartbreak, after heartbreak, Phil almost gave up on finding a love for himself. Watching his friends find them in university while he sat back alone was hard. But it was worth it. He's always told Dan that the wait and the sadness was always worth it because being with him now is the most fun he's ever had in his life. He wouldn't change it for the world. 

“I love you.” Dan whispers, staring down into Phil's eyes.

“I love you more.” Phil says back, moving to lay a kiss on Dan's chest and snuggle into him before falling asleep.

-

Another morning of sunlight and birds chirping wakes them up. It’s an amazing difference compared to the sound of one of their iPhone’s alarms telling then they have work to do. Normally when that happens they sigh out in annoyance, not wanting to work. But this morning, it's a sigh of pure bliss. They're lucky enough to be in the moment with each other, on a beautiful island, with absolutely zero responsibilities.

Today they're going for a hike, if they can walk that is. Last nights activities wore them both out. They had no idea when they walked into the house yesterday they'd be going three rounds and switching half way through. 

Dan was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the day to comes activities. He felt Phil roll over and begin to kiss his neck, then he felt a hand slide up his side and over his chest.

“Philip Michael Lester, today is the last clear day in the forecast and if we miss our hike because you're a horny shithead I will be so mad.” Dan said while also moving his neck to let Phil do his work.

“Daniel James Lester, why can't I wake up and appreciate your beauty without getting yelled at?” Phil slid up, balancing on his forearms so he could look Dan in the eyes.

“Don't do that.” Dan said, throwing off the covers and getting up. “If last night proved anything you know I can't hold back when you compliment me.”

“Fine. Can we at least shower together?” Phil said, big blue puppy dog eyes winning him over. Also the idea of someone else washing his hair sounded good to him.

The bathroom attached to their room was huge. A nice big shower, a beautiful bathtub, couple sinks and a full-length mirror. It was everything Dan dreamed of having in his forever home one day.

Phil brought the strawberry scented shower gel with them, along with a loofa. Dan watched as the water hit Phil's back and he slathered the loofa in soap, making sure it was foamed up before gesturing for Dan to turn around so he could wash his back. 

Dan always feels better when Phil's the one taking care of him. Phil took his time with everything. He slowly washed Dan's back, the whole area covered in a thick strawberry scented foam, covering his arms and bum, then making dan turn again. 

“Hi cutie.” Phil smiled, then laid a short kiss on Dan's lips. He resumed washing Dan's chest and stomach, which made Dan laugh as it tickled. He loved it.

He rinsed the soap off his body, feeling how soft his skin now was as the water washed everything away. 

“Stop being so goddamn pretty Dan Howell.” Phil whispered into sand shoulder before be began kissing it.

“It's Lester now, dingus” Dan laughed.

He did the same to Phil, applying the soap and laying extra special care to him. He loved Phil so much, and he still couldn't believe, even after 8 years, that he was the one getting to wash that amazing man's back in the shower. Somehow he got lucky. 

After getting a generous amount of shampoo in his eyes, thanks to his clumsy husband, he got out. Dan left Phil in the shower to deal with himself.

He got dressed, the new hiking clothes Phil bought him were silky and black, like most athletic clothing Dan never bothered to get. Phil also got him gripped running shoes and a long rain coat so he won't fall, but if he does his butt won't get wet. 

He loved how much Phil truly cared. He was his bestest buddy and it meant the world to him that he finally had someone like that. It meant even more to him that his best friend ended up also being the love of his life. 

Sometimes he felt that he didn't show Phil enough appreciation. That he was too sarcastic and whiny, never truly showing Phil how much he loved him. But then he'd see the lengths Phil went to make him happy, because that also made Phil happy. 

He spent too long admiring himself and thinking about Phil to even realize the soaking wet man that entered the room. Phil came up behind him and rested his head on Dan's shoulder, getting little droplets of water on Dan due to his wet hair.

“You're dripping on me, Phil.” Dan calmly said with a smile.

“Oh well.” He replied, laying a kiss to the back of Dan's neck. 

“Thank you for the clothes, they’re really comfortable babe.” Dan says, moving from Phil and going to lay out Phil's clothes for the day.

“You look good. I can't wait to come home from this hike.” Phil tried to wink, wanting to seem sexy, but it just made Dan laugh.

“Hurry up, I'm going to go pack our lunch and make some breakfast.” Dan says through his laughter, stopping to kiss Phil quickly before leaving the room.

In the kitchen he packed their little cooler backpack with sandwiches, snacks and lots of water. Alongside them he had the “going outside with Phil” essentials. Band-Aids, sunscreen, tweezers for any splinters he was bound to get, bug spray, a whistle that would scare off any animal that was going to interact with him. It wasn't the first time he's been out with Phil, he's been thoroughly educated in how to care for his clumsy and danger-prone lover. 

He then made two bowls of cereal and two glasses of coffee. Phil came wondering into the kitchen a few moments later looking adorable in his navy blue athletic shirt and shorts. 

They eat as fast as they could, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Dan made sure Phil had sunscreen on his face and bug spray on his legs. Not wanting to listen to him complain when he was burnt and covered in bites. Dan didn't bother with the sunscreen, instead wearing his gaterland hat. 

He grabbed the cooler, strapped it on and the two boys made their way out the door and to the trail in their backyard. 

The trail took them up hill to a rocky opening. The cliff side was exposed, the patterns of rocks swirled and shined in the sunlight. The trail was bordered by beautiful small yellow and purple flowers, contrasting the green fields and blue sky perfectly. It was a sight Dan had never seen there before.

Every time he went to the Isle of Man it was mid winter or late summer. Never had he been in spring. It was so much more breathtaking in spring. 

The fresh air and the altitude change made his head clear. For the first time in a long time. He felt good, he wanted to feel this way for forever. He wanted to be in his own little piece of the world with Phil for forever. Just the two of them for forever.

Suddenly Phil's running through the field of yellow flowers, calling for Dan to follow him. So he does, he takes off through the field after Phil, sprinting and enjoying the breeze hitting his face. 

As expected, Phil trips on something. It only took him ten seconds to take an amazing care free moment and turn it into a casualty. Dan watches in almost slow motion as Phil yelps and face plants into the dirt.

Dan keeps running to him, slowing down near where he fell as to not topple over him. “Hey, hey, Phil!” he pants. “are you okay?” He asks while getting down to Phil's level.

“Oh yeah, never better.” Phil winces as he rolls over to sit on his butt. “I think I'm bleeding though.” He pulls his elbow up and sure enough, there's blood. And a little bit on his knees as well.

“This is because you laughed when I fell down the hill last time.” Dan jokes as he pulls his backpack off to take out a water bottle and some Band-Aids.

“Oh, oh yeah, I'm sure of it.” He scoffs, frustrated in his own clumsiness. 

Dan takes his hand to extend his scrapped arm, pouring some water over the cut to clean it off. “It's a small cut, don't worry.” Dan assures him.

He places a Band-Aid on it and kissed the top of it, watching Phil's face turn a shade of pink. “I'm not five, you don't have to kiss it better.” Phil reminds him.

“No, but I wanted to. Now bend your leg.” He orders. Running more water over Phil's knee and adding another Band-Aid.

“Here,” Dan says, standing up and extending an arm out to help Phil up. Once he's up Phil grips him to pull him into a hug.

“I love you.” Phil whispers. 

“I know. You don't have to whisper it.” Dan laughs into the hug.

“Would you rather I scream it from the cliff side?” Phil asks sarcastically. 

“As long as you don't fall.” Dan says in an equally sarcastic tone.

“Okay.” And Phil's off walking towards the edge. 

Dan couldn't believe him, “Phil wait!” He shouts before following.

“I LOVE DAN LESTER WITH MY WHOLE HEART!” Phil shouts into the sea side, hearing it echo across the water. Then he laughs, one of his cute little laughs where his tongue sticks out.

Dan's a bright shade of pink, scared and embarrassed that someone heard, but pushing it aside to stand beside Phil. 

“I LOVE PHIL LESTER WITH MY WHOLE HEART” Dan yelled, putting emphasis on 'my' to sound like his love was larger. 

The two boys laugh uncontrollably at what just happened. “That was the cheesiest thing we've ever done.” Phil manages to break the laughter. 

“Nope.” Dan says, tackling Phil back into the field of yellow flowers and kissing him passionately. “That was.”


End file.
